1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustment device and a projector having such an adjustment device, and more particularly, to an adjustment device for adjusting the angle of a dichroic mirror of a projector and a projector having such an adjustment device.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectors are a display apparatus for generating images with large size. The image of the projector is produced by using a light valve to convert an illumination beam generated by a light source module into an image beam and a lens module to project the image beam onto a screen or a wall. With advancing of the projecting technology and reducing of fabrication cost, application of projectors has been gradually expanded from commercial use to family use.
The projector typically has a dichroic mirror. The colors of the illumination beam generated by the light source module are separated via the dichroic mirror by reflecting part of the illumination beam or allowing part of the illumination beam to transmit therethrough. In general, the dichroic mirror is fixedly disposed within the optical engine base of the projector. However, inaccurate calculation of the optical path or fabrication tolerance of the optical engine base may cause deviation in the angle of the dichroic mirror, and the deviation in the angle of the dichroic mirror may not be adjusted, so the projection quality of the projector is affected. Taiwan Patent Nos. I303011, 452093, 454884, and 472897 disclose some techniques for adjusting the angle of optical elements.